


Something To Remember

by Murderhouselarry



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bants, Christmas, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Domestic Phan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, bye, cherry lube lolzor, dom!Phil, holiday phan, phanfic, sex'mas, sub!dan, takin the trash out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murderhouselarry/pseuds/Murderhouselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil exchange presents before they go home for a few weeks, phil gives dan something to remember. trash summary( v sex v smut v fluff v presents v bants phil rollin in it $$$$$</p><p>i considered naming this sex'mas like a pun off x'mas but i was like no no stop yourself.</p><p>excerpt: “Merry Christmas, daddy” </p><p>Dan said sitting back on the couch.</p><p>In the box were about 10 different flavored lubes. </p><p>Phil picked the box up carefully examining it and it's different flavors.</p><p>Phil looked up to talk to Dan when he noticed his boyfriend was laying across the sofa on his stomach in nothing but boxers and socks. </p><p>“Do you like them?” Dan asked smirking at the look on Phil's face. </p><p>“I- god you're so fucking hot, I love you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Remember

Dan and Phil were exchanging gifts early as they were going to their parents homes for the holiday.

“Dan, open your gift!” Phil exclaimed happily. 

“Ok ok ,Phil!” Dan responded.

Dan grabbed the box from under the tree and began to unwrap it.

“Phil this is cute” Dan said smiling at his boyfriend “thank you”.

“You're welcome it reminded me of you, it's perfect!”

Dan laughed and got up to hug Phil.

“I love you” Dan whispered , holding Phil in his arms.

“I love you too , here's your other gift I hope you love it” Phil Said slipping a little box out of his pocket and into Dan's hands.

“Phil, you didn't have to- what even is this , I swear if you spent a lot of money on me I'm gonna kill you.” Dan said removing the lid from the box.

He pulled back the tissue paper and revealed a solid black ring with two rows of diamonds in the middle. 

Dan's jaw dropped as he eyed the ring. 

“Phil, oh my god!” Dan yelled.

“Do you like it?” Phil asked hopeful.

“I oh my god I love it” Dan said slipping the ring on his finger.

Phil smiled at how how happy his boyfriend looked.

“I'm glad, you didn't think I'd only get you a phone case did you?” Phil giggled.

“No cause you're a sneaky little shit” 

“Hm come here and kiss me”

Dan got up from his spot on the floor once again and walked over to Phil.

He slipped his arms around his waist and brought their lips together. They kissed passionately for a few seconds before breaking apart.

“I fucking love you” Dan said, his lips still pressed to phils.

“I love you too” Phil told Dan before pecking him on the lips one more time.

“How much was this it looks so expensive?” Dan asked still admiring the ring.

“Enough”

“More than rent?”

“Don't worry about it, Daniel”

“But Phil, you spent so much on me and now my present seems stupid.” Dan frowned 

“Aw I'm sure I'll love it”

Dan nervously brought out the blobfish plushie and his two other gifts. 

“Ok Phil , close your eyes and hold your hands out”

“Okay my eyes are closed” Phil said waiting for Dan. 

Dan placed the plushie in his hands. “Ok you can open.”

Phil slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the toy. “Oh my god!” Phil said laughing.

“What is this!?” Phil said still laughing 

“It's a blobfish!”

“It's kinda ugly but it's also really cute” Phil said holding back more laughter.

“I'm sorry it's nowhere near what you got me” 

“No! I love it thank you Dan” Phil said smiling.

“I had this idea but now it seems cheesy, but I got you two other things” Dan placed the boxes In Front of Phil. 

“Uh Dan I think you mixed them up”

“Just open this one first Dan said pointing to the flat box.” 

“Ok” Phil slowly picked up the box and tore the paper off. He lifted the lid off and removed the tissue paper. 

“Dan!” Phil said lifting the shirt out of the box.

“I know you said you didn't want it because you thought it was too bold but honestly you looked beautiful in it I had to go back and buy it” 

Phil smiled , folding the shirt and placing it back in the box. “Thank you” 

“You're welcome, love.”

Dan turned his attention to the last box. “Ok now open this one” 

“Dan are you sure this isn't your dads gift it says for daddy” 

Phil said as he peeled some of the paper off and the box was revealed. 

“Oh OH” Phil frantically ripped the rest off.

“Merry Christmas, daddy” 

Dan said sitting back on the couch.

In the box were about 10 different flavored lubes. 

Phil picked the box up carefully examining it and it's different flavors.

Phil looked up to talk to Dan when he noticed his boyfriend was laying across the sofa on his stomach in nothing but boxers and socks. 

“Do you like them?” Dan asked smirking at the look on Phil's face. 

“I- god you're so fucking hot, I love you”

Phil got up and practically jumped onto Dan , connecting their lips.

Dan hooked his arms around Phil's neck and pulled at Phil's shirt as he pushed his tongue into Dan's mouth. “Off” Dan mumbled.

Phil leaned up and allowed Dan to tug the shirt off. 

Phil roughly grounded down into Dan's crotch earning a muffled moan from the boy underneath him.

Phil continued to kiss Dan sloppily as Dan ran his nails up and down Phils back lightly. 

Dan's hands trailed down to Phil's pants as Phil started to kiss down Dan's neck.

“Fuck Dan” Phil groaned as Dan slipped his hand under the waistband of Phil's pants and began stroking Phil slowly.

Phil bit and sucked one area on Dan's neck as he slowly Stroked his cock.

“Hey Phil?” 

“Mmm”

“Why don't you put one of your new gifts to use”  
Dan whispered in a sultry voice.

“Ok” Phil mumbled as Dan still stroked him.

Dan stopped stroking Phil and let go of his dick, allowing Phil to get up.

“Let's get rid of these” Phil said yanking Dan's boxers off, allowing his dick to spring free.

Phil then pulled his pajama pants off and his large,thick cock hit against his stomach. 

“What're you gonna use?” Dan asked from the couch.

“Hmm lets see if the one I'm looking for is here” Phil said lifting the box up, and tearing it open.

“Here it is” Phil said raising the bottle and popping the cap open.

Phil walked back over to Dan, pushing his thighs apart and diving down to kiss him hotly.

Phil grinded their bare cocks together, sending shocks of pleasure down their bodies. 

“Get on with it” Dan mumbled as Phil pulled back and poured the lube onto his finger.

“Here taste this, no cheating!” Phil giggled as he pushed his finger into Dan's mouth. 

Dan sucked the lube off of Phil's finger before smiling at him.

“Feeling a bit nostalgic are we?”

“Always” Phil grinned 

“It tastes really nice” Dan said smiling at Phil. 

“I wonder how the rest of them are?”

“Dan, we can't try them all right now you've got to catch the train in a few hours, I won't see you for like two weeks” suddenly Phil's smile faded and it was replaced with a frown. 

“Hey hey I'll facetime you everyday and night don't worry you can't get rid of me that easily” Dan said trying to cheer Phil up.

“I still won't be able to touch you or kiss you or hug you or anything physical” Phils frown deepened.” 

“We can Eskimo kiss through the camera!” Dan suggested 

“Eskimo kiss?” Phil asked 

“Yeah! We put our noses up to the camera and nod our heads sideways.” 

“That sounds nice” Phil said as his smile began to return.

“Mmhm, now Phil please come back up here and do what you were going to do, I won't see you for two weeks I need something to remember.”

“I'm sorry baby” 

“It's okay just fuck me please”

“Of course gorgeous, I'm assuming you prepped?”

“Yeah shit yeah just get on with it” Dan said stroking his own cock.

Phil opened the bottle pouring the cherry lube onto his cock and pumping himself a few times.

“Yes Phil” Dan groaned as he watched Phil begin to press into him.

“Oh fuck” Phil groaned as he pushed all the way into Dan. 

Phil steadied himself and leaned down to press his and Dan's lips together.

Phil pulled his hips back and thrust in hard and fast making Dan let out a moan.  
“Oh my god Phil” Dan screamed as phil rammed into him over and over again.

“Phil pulled out of Dan completely to shift his body up, he grabbed Dan's legs and threw them over his shoulders.

Phil pushed into Dan again biting his lip to keep from screaming at how tight and hot Dan felt around him. 

“Oh Phil” Dan moaned as Phil thrust slowly into him. 

“How's that feel baby?” Phil asked as he moved in and out of dan. 

“So good” Dan moaned. 

“Yeah you like that? Nice and slow? You're taking it so good , kitten.” 

“Yeah” Dan whimpered as Phil sped up his thrusts and slowed down again. 

“Phiil” Dan whined. “Yes baby?”

“Why'd you do that?” 

“You said you wanted something to remember, so that's what I'm giving you baby”

Phil sped up slamming into Dan at a rapid pace.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god Phil!” Dan screamed.

“I'm gonna cum” Dan groaned.

“Not right now I'm not there yet” Phil groaned.

“Rude” Dan mumbled in between moans.

“Oh hush this is supposed to be loving, Dan”

Phil slowed his thrusts down again making Dan whine.

“Please Phil” 

“I'll take care of you don't worry” Phil placed a kiss on Dan’s forehead. 

He gripped Dan's hips tightly and relentlessly pounded into him.

“Fuck!” Dan screamed as Phil's cock hit his prostate “right there baby right there yes Phil!” 

Dan threw his head back In pleasure , as he writhed around on the couch trying to grasp the couch in his hands, when he realized he couldn't so he settled for pulling at Phil's hair.

“Oh Phil” Dan moaned over and over again until Phil let out a loud throaty groans and sharply thrusted his hips up. “Oh my god!” Dan screamed as he felt heat pooling in his stomach.

“Phil!” 

“I know cum for me baby, you feel so fucking good”

Dans breath hitched as cum began to spurt from his cock and onto Dan's stomach. Dans orgasam had him practically floating in waves of pleasure.

“Yeah good boy” Phil praised as he pounded into Dan trying to finish himself.

“Oh shit Dan!” Phil screamed before he felt a tightening in his stomach , and he shot into Dan ,and his orgasm ripped through him.

Phil panted against Dan's chest, completely worn out. 

Phil pulled out and Dan cuddled into his chest.

“That was so good” Dan said kissing Phil's nose.

“I'm glad, did you like all of your presents?”

“Loved them I'd say the sex is competing with the ring you bought me” Dan laughed looking at his ring.

“Haha that good?” Phil joked

“Mmhm” dan numbled as Phil's lips were pressed against his.

“I don't want to go home for two weeks” Dan whined as Phil continued to kiss random places on his face.

“I don't want you to leave either” Phil whispered.

“Your mum misses you , Dan you haven't been up there in ages” 

“I know but I just want to spend the break cuddled up with you in bed , or on the sofa playing video games.”

“How about if you go this year to wokingham I'll ask my parents if maybe next year you could join us” 

“Really Phil?” Dans asked smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Yeah I'm sure They'll be fine with it”

“Wow I feel like a Lester” Dan said throwing his arms around Phil, hugging him tight.

“Oh don't worry soon” Phil whispered under his breath.

Dan pulled back “what'd you say?”

“What? Oh I just coughed I didn't say anything.”

“Oh” Dan said resuming his place on Phil's chest.

“You smell like sex” Dan giggled playing with Phil's hair. 

“That's because we just had sex” Phil responded.

“Let's go shower” Dan laughed Rolling off of Phil. 

“Lead the way sweet cheeks” Phil giggled as Dan took his hand and pulled him to the shower.


End file.
